Visual Indicators
The Base Line A Player's are contiguous with the . The fictional line that passes between the two zones is called the Base Line. The Base Lines of all Players on the same Team must coincide. We place their Base areas side-by-side. If the zone is shared, it is centered along the Base Line between the Players. If a Team has a shared Reinforcements Zone, it appears centered behind their Bases. Reinforcements is a context sensitive flyout; it disappears when Empty and reappears when not Empty. When it has disappeared, it leaves behind a Number that can be manually clicked on to flyout the zone. The Base Lines for each Side can form Side-agons: *In a 2-Sided Game, the Base Lines are both horizontal at 0 and 180 degrees. *In a 3-Sided Game, the Base Lines form a flattened triangle, at 0, 15, and -15 degrees. *In a 4-Sided Game, the Base Lines form a squished diamond, at 15, -15, 165, and -165 degrees. This is the only Case a Player's Base is not along the bottom of the screen at 0 degrees. *In a 5-Sided Game, the Base Lines form a flattened pentagon, at 0, 10, -10, 15, and -15 degrees. This requires a smaller standard pixel size. *In a 6-Sided Game, the Base Lines form a flattened hexagons, at 0, 180, 10, -10, 170, and -170 degrees. This uses the same smaller standard pixel size as the 5-Sided Game. Stance The Stance of a Player's Cards is relative to their The Base Line. In the following, "vertical" means "perpendicular to the Base Line" and "horizontal" means "coincident with the Base Line": Visibility Icon The Visibility of each game Element has an icon that indicates that it is currently Hidden from other Players. The Hidden Icon is a small eye. Damage and Wounding The of a is displayed within the it ; it may be overlaid on the Card area itself. Life is displayed both numerically and visually. A Unit is green while a progressively more Unit becomes redder. Color Palettes There is a Player Palette '''of six '''Player Colors. These colors are all distinct. Players are assigned colors from the Palette according to their Player Number. The Player Palette is: *Blue *Orange *Cyan *Purple *Brown *Yellow Players may also be uniquely referred to by their color, e.g. Blue Player. There is also a Reserved Palette for Effects. These colors are mostly distinct; they must be distinguishable in their areas of use. *'Life '- Green, Orange, Red *'Attack '- Red? *'Defense '- Silver *'Selection '- Gray *'Squads '- Attack Color for Offensive, Defense Color for Defensive TTD - Cathy, Choose colors and their order for maximum distinguishability. Assume we'll be in predominantly 2 and 4 player games. Action Arrow As Player's choose Actions, an Action Arrow appears in their Player Color. Under most circumstances, the Action Arrow is from the Card to the TARGET(s). For those Actions with no SOURCE: *''Ready And Quarter'' - The Action Arrow loops counterclockwise around the HQ and points to the Base *''Summon ''- The Action Arrow points from the Reinforcements to the Base *''Transfer ''- The Action Arrow points from the Base to the Reinforcements In addition, the Action Arrow has icons or numbers on it that summarize the Effect it represents. The SOURCE and TARGET(s) at the tail and head of the arrow are blown up slightly to emphasize something happened to them. The intent of the Action Arrow is to visually present information about the Actions of opponents without resorting to the Combat Log. This is an artifact of Real Time Turns; with many Players, a lot of information will need to be presented at once. This is especially true because of the Clocks. When scrolling through the Combat Log, the Action Arrow and blowup appears on the play area. While playing, this is an overlay over the current state of the Game. In Playback Mode, the state of the play area is kept in synch with the Combat Log. Squad Indicator When a is part of a , the it has a hatched border of the appropriate color. This is called the }}. The Squad Indicator is always contiguous. When two members of the same Squad are both , the shared border disappears, i.e. the outline merges around them both. The hatching for the borders for Offensive and Defensive interleave. Thus, if a were part of both, it would have a solid border line that alternated colors. Valid Selection Whenever a Player has a choice of or *All Valid selections are highlighted. In addition, each selection has a visual presentation of the outcome automatically calculated overlaid on top of it *All Invalid selections are grayed out. We expect that most players will click on in the same order as the , from tail to head. However, we also allow players to do the reverse. Whenever a player clicks on a valid target: *All Valid Abilities that could affect that are highlighted. In addition, each Ability has a visual presentation of the outcome automatically calculated overlaid on top of it. Multiple Abilities on the same card are allocated separate space in this view. *All Invalid SOURCEs are grayed out. Once again, these conventions are chosen for speed because of Real Time Turns. |Prev= |Next= }} Category:Official Rules Category:Interface